mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomasin Sexton
Thomasin Amanda Sexton was born on October 30, 2009. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff and is currently in her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. =Before Hogwarts= After a few years in the United States, his United States Marine Corps superiors moved Major Sexton back to Mildenhall to take command of an Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey squadron. There, the small family raised Thomasin alongside Canadice’s sister, Sorcha Clearwater’s new family with her wizard husband, Seiji Nakano. Soon after, Thomasin became very close friends with her cousin, Fred Nakano. Thomasin grew up strong and loved by her mum and her dad. Despite being raised in England, RAF Mildenhall and her dad instilled ‘American’ values such as independence, hard work and a go getter attitude. Throughout her early school years, Thomasin became something known as an ‘anti-bully’. Any chance the young hellcat got, she would pick fights with the bullies in the school. She used basic MCMAP skills her father taught her to great extent. During these fights, her cousin Fred noticed certain magical phenomena happening around Thomasin whenever she got angry or in a fight. Thomasin did not believe her best friend until Fred and her Uncle Seiji proved to her that witches and wizards do exist. During that summer, Thomasin got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The Sexton family turned down the invitation until a Hogwarts representative showed up to convince the family otherwise. A confrontation between Stewart and the representative was averted by Seiji in the nick of time. Candice was the final convincer for Stewart to let Thomasin attend the school. That fall, Thomasin boarded the Hogwarts Express with her cousin, Fred Nakano. =At Hogwarts= First Year Thomasin's first year at Hogwarts was a tumultuous one from the very start. After following the rest of the first years to the castle by boat and seeing the rest of the student body via the “horseless carriages”, she was horrified to see dark skeletal horse-like creatures pulling them and slowly realizing that no one else seem notice them. This unnerved Thomasin so bad, she shook in fright during the first visit to Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony. This was noticed by a fellow first year who was eventually sorted into the Slytherin house. After being quickly sorted into House Hufflepuff, Thomasin turned to the wrong table and was promptly mocked by the girl who noticed her fear. The girl hissed her at and said, “Your table is over there you frightened little mudblood!” Thomasin didn’t know what a ‘mudblood’ was but the contempt in the Slytherin’s voice was very clear. In an instant, Thomasin’s fear turned into anger as she tackled the girl from the bench and started to beat her on the Great Hall floor. By the time the professors could separate the two students, one was headed to the hospital wing and the other to the headmaster’s office. It was decided by the faculty to suspend Thomasin from classes and school activities for a month. Her parents were summoned to discuss the expectations of their daughter but in their stead, Seiji Nakano showed up to make amends for her behavior. After a fifteen-minute talk in Japanese with his niece, the faculty decided to drop the suspension from a month to two weeks given how repentant and unnerved Thomasin seemed to be after her talk with her uncle. After the suspension was over, Thomasin spent most of the year keeping to her only friend in the school, Fred Nakano, and away from all Slytherin students. The year ended with her being an average student while her house won the House Cup. Second Year Thomasin’s second year was a very unremarkable year for the young badger. Her studies had improved her abilities as a young witch as she began to gain confidence in the classroom and in her widening social circle. Besides from her dear friend Fred, she had formed friendships mostly with students from House Ravenclaw. Essa Nazari and Bryn Mclachlan were the ones to spent the most time with during her quiet second year. It would seem that her uncle’s fifteen-minute talk had done wonders for her behavior. Third Year During this year, Thomasin’s personality had begun to recover from the incidents from her uncle and House Slytherin in her first year. She started to raise her hand more often in class, improve her magical abilities and voice her opinion whether it was popular or not. Thomasin’s friendships with Fred, Bryn and Essa only deepened as third years. She even made friends with students from House Gryffindor and notably, Raven Stormborn of House Slytherin. Despite her initial reluctance, Raven eventually won Thomasin’s trust. Thomasin also tried out dueling and the wizard game of Quidditch. Even after being beaten several times at dueling, she still practiced hard to improve her magical combat skills. She had also witnessed the Hufflepuff Quidditch team dominate during this year and expressed her interest in joining the team to the captain of the team, Nazir Rhodes-Lescher. The captain seemed impressed enough by the sincerity of Thomasin’s request that he let her play on the team’s last scheduled game before being substituted. Thomasin’s third year ended after being invited to the secret gathering known as the “Astronomy Club” and doing reasonably well on her final exams. Her third year was a milestone in the growth of her skills as a witch and as a human being. The present time Now at the present time of her fourth year at Hogwarts, Thomasin has emerged as a confident and daring young witch. In the short time of the new school year, the colonel’s daughter has made more new friends in House Slytherin, trained relentlessly as one of the Beaters for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and fought in a stunning successful battle to save a fellow student. However after the New Year, things turned badly for Thomasin. At the Hearty Party, her beau, Brynhilde Mclachlan broke up with her on the advice from Professor Addison Blackwell. Later that month, the Hufflepuff was attacked by Eleanor Lovelace, tortured by the with the Cruciatus Curse and left for dead. Luckily, Professor Arianna von DracheBlume found the girl and brought her to the hospital wing and she lived. Now at the present time, Thomasin has delved into reading books to help her with her anger and difficulties at Hogwarts. She has finished an orinigal Japanese copy of Tsukahara Bokuden's The Hundred Rules of War. Presently she is reading Ender's Game and Meditations by Marcus Aurelius. =About Thomasin= Personality and Traits The first thing students notice about Thomasin is her ravenous appetite. The blonde badger usually has two breakfasts, two lunches and two dinners on an off day. Some days she can eat even more and has been recently been doing so to fuel the regimen of exercising she is doing. With the Hufflepuff Commons right near the kitchens, she takes full advantage by making nightly visits to fill her stomach. The house elves have given her the moniker of ‘The Terror of the Seven Kitchens’ but delight in the apparent appreciation she has for their culinary arts. A true master of the table, Thomasin has never apologized for her gluttony. The second thing they notice, unfortunately for them if its directed at them, is Thomasin's capacity for violence. The stuff of legend. Almost bordering on cruelty, Thomasin makes sure any student who confronts her physically will wind up on the hospital wing and makes sure others see as a warning. She is usually a normal student until challenged then Thomasin goes over the top to make sure she is never challenged again. The volatile Badger has only started one fight and ended them all since her time at Hogwarts. Thomasin’s personality is almost identical to her father, Lt. Col Stewart Sexton. Loyal, hard-working and at times, playful. She is also vindictive, prideful and very combative. Thomasin’s still has her mother’s love of music coursing through her veins. Most of her music leans toward hard rock and heavy metal. Black Label Society, Black Sabbath and recently Judas Priest are her current favorites. Her skill in singing is not outstanding but above average. Thomasin is a polygot speaking English, Spanish and Japanese. The colonel's daughter speaks Kurdish through her father's urgings and her study. During her private time with her cousin, Fred Nakano, both girls speak Japanese at the urging of her father. Physical Appearance Thomasin has a striking resemblance to her English mother, Candice Clearwater Sexton with her fair skin and blonde hair. Her father’s Hispanic and Anglo origins have given her a graceful blend of Americanized beauty. Recently Thomasin has added several pounds of lean muscle to her frame from the constant swimming and running she has done to prepared for the Quidditch team. For her age, Thomasin is unnaturally strong and agile. Magical Abilities Thomasin is an average student of magical ability. During the years, her confidence has grown along with her capabilities with her wand. She seems to have an affinity with flying and the spell, Incendio, which she used with great effect fighting acromantulas within the school. What Thomasin lacks in magical ability, she makes up for in her extreme physicality and fearlessness. Rumours "I heard one of the Hufflepuffs led the charge to save a Slytherin student from a deadly Acromantula!" - NPC Gryffindor sixth year student. =Relationships= Students Fred Nakano – A fellow fourth year Hufflepuff and first cousin, Fred is the only thing Thomasin has for a sister. Born of her mother’s sister, Sorcha Clearwater, they have known each for their whole lives and was overjoyed to find out they had been both accepted into Hogwarts in the same year. Fred is the only person Thomasin truly trusts. Essa Nazari – A fellow fourth year in the House of Ravenclaw, Essa was the first friend outside of her own house of Hufflepuff. Initially drawn to the Scottish girl of Kurdish origins through the Kurdish language, Thomasin and Essa struck up a quick uneventful friendship. Despite her enormous respect for her, Thomasin worries for her friend’s safety because of the secrets she seems to keep to herself. Thomasin has playfully nicknamed Essa ‘Agent E’ because of this. Nazir Rhodes-Lescher – The Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and the student that Thomasin admires the most. While not close friends, Thomasin and Nazir seem to have a mutual respect through their shared love of the game of Quidditch. She usually calls him or "Governor" or "Guv" for short as a sign of respect for his Quidditch skills as she replaced him as one of the team's Beaters. Raven Stormborn – A third year Slytherin. Raven is unique for being Thomasin first Slytherin friend. While not as close as most of her friends, their friendship is notable because of the prejudice she has for the students of House Slytherin. Her prejudice persists to the present but it is because of Raven, Thomasin has been friendlier to students wearing the green and silver. Professors Arianna von DracheBlume – Herbology teacher and Lakota Native American, she is Thomasin’s favorite professor mostly because of their shared ties to the United States and her respect for Native American culture. Thomasin’s admiration is notable because of her indifference to teachers and authority in general. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students